


Touch Me to Calm Me Down

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: tananoya kissing after a particularly awesome spike during a practice match against nekoma. the rest of the team is kinda weirded out but tananoya doesnt think anything of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me to Calm Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some TanaNoya for you. Thanks to tumblr user gamagoori for the prompt. Shoutout to my beautiful rp friends <3

It was a tough practice match, if Tanaka were to be completely honest.  _Those are the best kind_ . There wasn’t anything like the strain and the desperation to hit the volleyball and hit it right.  _Get past the middle blockers, trick the libero, hit the floor. Point._ Nekoma was good; annoyingly good. He glanced behind him, eyeing the concentrated face of Nishinoya Yuu. Sweat ran down both of their faces and his heart pounded in his ears; Tanaka turned forward, confidence boosted.

If there was anyone who could watch his back, that would be Noya. So he had to do his bit – he was going to hit that ball over the net.

He eyed the impossibly tall Haiba Lev and the annoyingly smug Kuroo Tetsurou. They were a little too good at what they did and Tanaka knew that getting past the two middle blockers in front of him wasn’t going to be easy at all – especially since it was Nekoma’s service.

The ball was in the air over the net, Daichi bumped it up and Kageyama tossed it to him. Tanaka grit his teeth and aimed for the space between Kuroo and Haiba’s arms and---

Kuroo hit it down before he even touched ground. _Fuck._

The ball went back to Nekoma and this time Asahi picked it up from the back, Hinata decoyed and Kageyama tossed to him again. Tanaka shouted, this time going to deflect against Haiba’s outstretched palms and---

Nekoma won another point.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!_

Tanaka’s monosyllabic monologue was interrupted by a certain libero who could feel the frustration in his counterpart. “Don’t sweat it, Ryuu! You’ll get it!” Tanaka’s confidence skyrocketed, honestly, and a glance at the boy behind him resulted in a grin on both their faces.

It was Nekoma’s service again, Noya caught the tail end of it and Kageyama, well-aware of Tanaka’s need to break the streak tossed to him yet again. _Hit it through, hit it through, hit it through!!!!_

Tanaka’s spirits raised as he finally spiked the ball past Kuroo.

But then Shibayama hit the ball into the air and it was spiked down too fast on the Karasuno side of the net.

“Fuck!” Tanaka exclaimed before he could bite his tongue. He wiped the sweat from his face angrily. Daichi stepped forward to calm him down, but Noya was the one who stopped the captain from approaching the somewhat seething Tanaka.

_If I can’t even get a spike through a practice match, how am I supposed to even get past other middle blockers? What makes me think I can even go up against Ushi-japan when I can’t even score in practice?!_

Tanaka seethed and seethed, breathing out harshly from his nose. The anger and frustration burned hot in his gut, spreading out into the rest of his body. He ground his teeth and his fists were clenched, trying to keep himself from lashing out.

“Sub out #5.” Tanaka didn’t even have the strength to even look up when his number was called. He just kept his head down and tried not to stomp off the court.

Karasuno quickly regained two of the lost points, only adding onto Tanaka’s forlorn state. Noya was switched out afterwards and he took a seat beside Tanaka. The smaller boy said nothing, just letting his leg brush up against Tanaka. The pair kept their eyes on the game; Karasuno and Nekoma were just trading points.

Tanaka leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he rubbed the heels of his palms on his eyes, his chest heaving in hyperventilation – and if a few frustrated tears slipped out, at least it was only Noya and him on this bench. Noya could feel his chest tighten, seeing his—Tanaka just break down beside him. There had only been a handful of times that Noya had ever witnessed Tanaka go through something like this and each time he felt helpless. Tanaka always found a way to pull himself out and the guilt that put on Noya from not helping just tore him up.

But Noya had figured it out eventually.

He turned to Tanaka, who couldn’t see what he was doing anyway. Then he did the one thing that he had found out (accidentally, admittedly) would calm Tanaka down immediately.

Noya slipped his hand behind Tanaka, sneaking it under his white shirt. He pressed his palm to Tanaka’s back – not minding the sweat – gently pressing circles into Tanaka’s hip. Noya’s fingers traced the top of Tanaka’s shorts every so often.

As soon as Tanaka felt Noya’s touch on his back, his breathing slowed and his heart stopped thudding in his ears. He could feel the calm that Noya was transferring to him and the gentle circling of Noya’s hand was almost therapeutic. Tanaka had always been sensitive touch, but this was different for him. As long as it was Noya’s touch, Tanaka was immediately soothed.

Tanaka found that he needed Noya’s touch more than he needed anything else.

Sugawara noticed Tanaka’s calmer state and he signalled to Coach Ukai to switch both Tanaka and Noya back in for the last rotation.

“Sub in #5”

Facing Lev and Kuroo again but on the other side of the court, Tanaka felt his mind clear, staring at the other players with a singular focus. His back was still warm from Noya’s palm.

“Nice serve, Tsukishima!” The ball soared over to Nekoma and was quickly returned to their side. Noya dived for the ball and Kageyama tossed it to Tanaka, much to the pout of Hinata.

The spike that Tanaka hit was stronger than he’d ever done – nearly brutal in its force. It bullied its way past Kuroo and Lev, sneaking just past Yaku’s fingertips before slamming loudly and satisfyingly on the ground. All before he landed…

Tanaka was silent when he touched ground – still trying to process what had happened. But then he erupted in an elated shout with the rest of his team. Karasuno turned to give Tanaka a high five, but he only had eyes for a certain libero.

Noya was grinning as Tanaka jumped to the shorter boy, lifting him easily into the air. Tanaka quickly placed him back on the ground, pressing their foreheads together.

It was then something clicked and changed in both of their gazes, a conversation happening without them saying a word – this had been going on for weeks. The lingering touches, the blushing, the racing hearts…and this something between them had shifted their relationship.

With a tilt of his head, Tanaka kissed Noya. It wasn’t perfect, not at all. Tanaka kissed too fervently, their teeth clacked together, they were sweaty, and they had an audience. But for them it was perfect and they kissed like no one else was in the room.

The gym was eerily silent by the time Tanaka and Noya remembered they _were still in the middle of a game._ They turned sheepishly to the other players in the gym, blushing with matching, shy smiles on their lips.

Tanaka ran a tongue along his bottom lip and could still taste Noya.

The rest of Karasuno and the whole of Nekoma stared at them strangely, not quite believing what they had witnessed. Karasuno supposed they should feel elated at the earned point, but they were mostly surprised. Sugawara internally slapped himself for not noticing what his kouhais were going through. Daichi stood there looking a little winded. Yamaguchi felt like he should have expected it and Ennoshita and Tsukishima had shit-eating looks on their faces that read ‘I told you so’. Kageyama and Hinata both just wanted to play the rest of the game.

Nekoma was equally as confused as Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei. The latter two, however, were going to use this tananoya distraction to their advantage for the last two points before Nekoma could figure out what they were planning. The only not confused Nekoma member seemed to be Haiba Lev who, if one knew what to look for, cast furtive but somewhat put-out glances at a certain Sou Inuoka.

“Well,” Tanaka started.

“Let’s win this bitch!!” Noya finished.

-

It was as Karasuno was walking back to their Tokyo accommodations that Tanaka and Noya hung back a little. They’d changed after the match (which they had won!) and immediately entwined their fingers together for the walk home.

Tanaka was calm and Noya rubbed circles on the back of Tanaka’s hand.

“I love you, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Tanaka sighed happily. “I love you too.”


End file.
